


Secrets Behind The Mist

by Multixficsx



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Again, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e11 The Mists of Time, Gen, Other, the wishing star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multixficsx/pseuds/Multixficsx
Summary: An Unexpected mist  brings more than clouds, but a trip back in time. When Azura and her friend, Izzy, find themselves lost in time, they come across more than just Cackle's academy of the past, but a witch that is not too unfamiliar behind the uniform.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Indigo Moon, Izzy Jones & Azura Moon, Izzy Jones & Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. An Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraitheuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraitheuser/gifts).



> Hey there Readers,   
> This is a fanfic inspired by one of my oldest stories on my deleted account and got the time to make this when reading some fan fictions. Also, to whom I gifted this to, hope you enjoy this because I enjoy your fan fictions and I think you might like this one. It goes into action slowly tho.   
> x

A thick mist crept across the grounds of the castle as the morning sun broke through the thick grey clouds of that early hour. Birds chirped in the silence of the forest, which accompanied the stillness that washed over every hall and room of the castle. 

Shadow, the elegant feline padded down the hallway, its small bell ringed down the empty corridor as it leapt up onto the bookshelf, swaying its tail as it made its way to the window that was tilted open after a post-heatwave, thin clouds creeping in as he slid through the gap. Out into the open. 

Birds fled out of their nests as the bell rung, the sounds of shuffling increased as Miss Cackle marched her way down the corridor, peering out through the window, a look of horror on her face as she hurried towards the door, students following down as they watched the entrance door close, no Miss Cackle in sight. 

''What's going on?'' Izzy called out to the other second years, following Azura down the staircase. It was a new school year and students were buzzing in excitement, ready for a new year. More students crowded around as the two peer over at Mildred and her friends, Maud and Ethel, who too looked like if this mist was no typical mist. 

''I think it's the mist,'' Azura mentioned as she looked back at her friend. 

''That's not possible, the mist of time only occurs every fifty years,'' Clarice spoke up, glancing at them from where they stood, just a few feet behind them. ''Unless someone summoned it, but that's unlikely, don't you think?'' Clarice asked them. 

Azura and Izzy lifted their shoulders as they turned over to look over at where the door had slammed shut again. It was Miss Cackle, who was joined by Miss Hardbroom and the remainder of the staff. The chatter began to increase as they still had no word from the headmistress. 

''What's going on, Miss Cackle?'' They hear Mildred ask. She was the new head girl of the school, followed by what they could call her apprentices, Maud and Ethel. 

''It's the mist of time, I've confirmed it,'' Miss Cackle replied as she looked at each worried face, one by one. ''No one is to leave, not a single witch in this castle shall be leaving. Every window and door will be locked and the day will go on as normal,'' Miss Cackle explained as she and the staff politely pushed through the crowd, which broke apart as breakfast was set on the tables in the hall. 

''The mist of time?'' Izzy frowned at the name as she and her friend walked towards the hall, without a hurry. ''But, Clarice mentioned it being here just four years ago, then someone had to have summoned it, but... who?'' 

''Sounds like those cool mysteries, doesn't it?'' Azura explained as she skipped along, carrying her school things at her side. ''What if we were the detectives?'' Azura gasped as they walked into the hall. 

''I don't know Azura, the mist of time does see a little creepy, and it should pass, don't you think? They all do,'' Izzy explained as they grabbed their plain porridge and sat down at one of the tables. 

''I guess it would, but I wonder what it'd be like,'' Azura began. ''To have such an adventure, to go through the past! I wonder how far?'' Azura's eyes sparkled with ideas as she didn't even touch her food.

''I don't know,'' Izzy explained with a chuckle. ''Probably years, centuries even.''

''Where's Shadow?'' Azura asked as she suddenly st up from where she was leaned over the unappetizing food. ''I... I didn't see him all day!'' Azura cried as she ducked her head under the large table, looking disappointed when she looked back at Izzy. 

''Maybe he's back in your room?'' Izzy asked as they stood up from the table, grabbing their things as they hurried out of the hall, and instantly up the staircase.

''I swear he was sleeping when I looked yesterday,'' Azura noted as they walked down the corridor, and running up the large spiral staircase, where the muffled noises from the hall quickly turned into the familiar silence. 

They stormed into Azura's messy room, on their knees as they looked under their bed with a sudden loss of hope when is bed was empty and his food was untouched. ''Shadow, here boy!'' Azura called out to him as they took one last spin looking at every angle of the room before giving up. 

''He's nowhere to be seen, we've searched the whole school!'' Izzy explained as she dropped her arms at hr side with defeat. ''What if he went outside? Shadow loves spending his mornings near the kitchens!'' Izzy noted. 

''We need to check,'' Azura said as they looked outside at the mist. 


	2. Lost And Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Izzy sneak out to find Shadow, and find two mysterious people in the forest

''Come on!"' Izzy whispered to Azura as they quietly plodded down the staircase, into the empty entrance hall. They examined each angle of the hall, they did not want to get caught in their action. All they needed to do was get Shadow back, nothing else. ''Quickly,'' Izzy muttered as she grabbed the door handle. 

''It's locked, what now?'' Azura hissed as she tried to pull the door, which rattled loudly. She dropped her arms down at her side as she looked at Izzy. ''There has to be another way out? Shadow could be anywhere!'' 

''Keep your voice down, I have an idea,'' Izzy hushed as she pulled Azura's hand as they made their way down the corridor, looking both ways as they made their way down to the kitchens. ''Quietly,'' Izzy mouthed.

They crept into the kitchen, no Miss Tapioca in sight, which was fortunate, because they were not supposed to be down here after breakfast. They got on their knees as Izzy led Azura to the small hatch door that was no bigger than an average cardboard box. ''Quick!'' Izzy whispered as they heard Mabel and her mother, the cook, talking as the door swung open. The hatch door swung shut. 

Izzy and Azura sighed in relief but not for long as they heard Miss Tapioca shout that someone had left. ''Let's get Shadow, and quick!'' Azura stated as they get up onto their feet, heading into the thick fog. 

It was difficult to see through the seemingly never-ending blindness around them, and it took them both to realize that they were getting further away from the castle. ''We need to keep looking,'' Azura said as she walked on. 

Izzy followed her putting her hand on her forehead, trying to look for any shadow of a feline. ''I don't think we're going to find him out here, it's too foggy, I can't even see you,'' Izzy shouted as she hears Azura's footsteps somewhere within a metre or two. She reached her hand out to feel for Azura. 

''I'm over here! Behind you, silly,'' Azura chuckled as she grabbed Izzy's arm. ''We need to look more, Shadow likes the pond, she likes catching frogs, come on!'' Azura called out to her, her voice echoing as Izzy feels like she's pulled of her feet, face planting into the dirt. ''Oops,'' Azura's voice echoed.

''How far is the pond?'' Izzy asked. 

''Not sure, but I think...'' Azura hesitated for a moment. ''Over there?'' Izzy followed despite the uncertainty in Azura's tone. Izzy could feel Azura's heavy breathing as they stopped for what felt like they were walking along grass everlastingly. 

''Where are we?'' Izzy whispered to Azura, grabbing her arm in fear as birds chirped, bushes rustled and footsteps crushed leaves around them. Azura kept on walking as Izzy followed as footsteps continued to follow them, and clearly more than one. ''Do you hear that?'' 

''Hear what?'' Azura asked as they stopped in their tracks. The sound of footsteps and whispering surrounded them from every turn they took. ''It's just... a fox?'' Azura suggested as they backed away. ''Let's just find Shadow, it's creepy enough,'' Azura mentioned as she didn't shake Izzy's hand away, the nerves had clearly rubbed off onto her, the fear clearly leaving her uncertain. 

''Watch out!"' Izzy suddenly yelled as they felt a sudden drop under their steps. They were overwhelmed by the sudden shock of cold that shot up them as they felt a sudden sting of water as they went below what they realized was the pond. 

''Help!"' Azura yelled as her throat was full of salty water that almost choked her. ''Help!'' She yelled once again as she searched around for Izzy. ''Izzy! Izzy!'' She then shouted, kicking her legs as she searched through the water. It was too dark to see her. 

She rose above the water once again, thanking herself that she took swimming lessons, but still, she swam helplessly crying for her friend. She heard a muffled cry as she searched the water, and again, there was another cry. ''Izzy?!'' Azura shouted. 

The muffled cries became quieter. ''Help, someone! Help!'' Azura yelled at the top of her lungs, they must have fallen from a small cliff edge. Her voice echoed as she mist has not lifted, she couldn't see back up at the edge but the rock edge that she clung to left her examine the surroundings. 

She had to save Izzy, and fast. She dunked her head under, reaching down to find Izzy. She felt her hand brush over something, she searched with her senses, eyes tight shut as she reached over, pulling with all her might. 

She pulled as she swam, pulling with all her strength s she reached the surface, feeling Izzy cling onto her, almost sending her back under, Azura choking on the water as she looked over at her friend with relief.

''I thought I was going to die!'' Izzy said as she gasped for air, catching her breath. The worst wasn't over as they were too weak to swim through the currents, and the fog could lead them to worse waters. ''What now?'' Izzy shouted. 

''I don't know! Isn't there a spell, a levitating spell?'' Azura yelled as she frantically splashed. ''Help!'' Azura then began to shout as Izzy too yelled, their voices echoing through the thick fog, the sky or forest nowhere in sight, just faint shadows that they could not picture into anything familiar. 

Suddenly, they felt like they were being pulled, and they panicked when their soaking uniform was damp, water dripping down as a huge force pulled them up into the air as Izzy screamed. They were thrown into the grass on top of the cliff, catching their breath. 

They peered back down at the fog, the water disappeared in the thick coat of mist. They turned back around, only to see two girls standing there. ''Hello?'' Azura was first to saw as they stoop up, squeezing the remains of water out of their clothes. The two mysterious girls just smirked.


	3. Unfamiliar, yet familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious two are not what they seem to be.

''Who are you two?'' Azura asked as she realized that the two must have been following them ever since they had left the castle grounds. They didn't look like if they were any of the students at the castle, even though one of them was wearing the same uniform. ''Are you those who were following us?'' 

''We weren't following you, well, we did when we saw you both walk through the forest, looking for something,'' The dark-skin girl with black frizzy hair explained. She was wearing a patterned blouse, with a dark blue cape that reached down to her knees, where her long navy blue trousers hung loosely. 

''We're looking for Shadow, a familiar,'' Izzy explained as she looked at Azura, with an unsure look on her face. ''Who even are you both? We don't recognize you both from Cackle's?'' Izzy mentioned, arms folded.

''Oh, but it's 1989, isn't it?'' The brunette stated, she was in Cackle's uniform, a red sash tied tightly around her waist, her dark chocolate-brown hair braided, what gave them the vibes of Mildred Hubble.

''No, it's 2021?'' Azura mentioned as she looked at Izzy. ''We went into the mist.'' 

''The mist of time,'' The brunette explained as she held her broom at her side, looking over at her friend. ''You must have entered the mist of time, quite foolish if you don't know how to get back into your year.'' 

''Can you tell us? Please?'' Izzy asked her as they followed them both, Azura and Izzy nervous as they began to wonder how the witch knew her way back through such a mist.

''We won't tell, we're going to have some fun first,'' The other girl mentioned as they see the smirk on her face. ''Aren't we, Joy?'' They followed closely with them both, Aura unable to take her eyes off the girl in the cape, she looked so much like the pictures her mother had shown her of her younger self. 

''And who are you both, anyway? Why are you even here when I only summoned the mist of time here?'' The brunette asked them as she had a confounded scowl on her face, her broomstick brushing against the grass as it seemed like they were back at the castle, the girl oddly holding her hand out, Indigo doing the same as the two watched.

''I'm Izzy Jones, and this is my friend, Azura, we are looking for her familiar, shadow,'' Izzy explained as they followed them both into an empty entrance hall. ''Why is it so empty? Isn't it a school year?'' 

''You summoned the mists of time? Why?'' Azura asked as hey followed them both down the corridors, and every turn they took, it was empty, completely empty. It left them both even more confused. 

''It's our spring break,'' The Brunette explained as she lead them up a spiral staircase, pulling her friend along as they both followed. They reached the top of the tower, where they followed them into what was Mildred's bedroom. ''I have to spend every day in the academy.'' 

''Why?'' Izzy asked. 

''Because the mean witches trapped her here as a punishment for being friends with me,'' The other witch explained with an irritated sigh. ''I'm not magic, but I'm a lot of fun, and Joy here is my best friend! Where she goes, I go, so we decided to be roomies!'' Indigo chuckled as the brunette smiled. 

''Wait, so you're Joy?'' Azura asked with a nervous smile. ''My mum said she used to have an old friend called Joy, she says that she doesn't remember her, but it's like a mystery,'' Azura explained. 

''I'm Joy Hardbroom,'' The brunette spoke up with a smile on her face. ''What's up?''

Azura and Izzy looked at each other. ''Do you have a middle name?'' Azura spoke up as she had never been told about Joy, but she knew that Miss Hardbroom's name was Hecate and Azura's curiosity kept her desperate to just ask.

''Hecate, but I hate that name, so old and boring...'' Joy explained as she sat on her bed, doodling in what looked like a chanting book, clearly the girl didn't care about the subject. ''What are you both looking at me like that?'' 

''She's Miss Hardbroom,'' Izzy whispered to Azura as they turned to the other girl. ''Who are you?'' Izzy then asked as she could hear Azura breathing heavily. 

''I'm Indigo Moon.'' 


	4. A Troublesome Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Izzy find out what Joy and Indig want to do.

''You are Indigo?'' Azura asked, voice trembling as she stared at the girl. It was her mother. What was her mother doing with a witch? With Miss Hardbroom? So many questions ran through Azura's mind. ''As in, Indigo Moon?'' 

''Oh yeah, have you heard me as the most talented witch in the entire magical world?'' Indigo asked as Joy chuckled, with a wide smile on her face. Indigo dramatically laughed, arms in the air. ''Cool, isn't it?'' 

''Yes, that is the plan,'' Joy explained as she sat up. Izzy looked over at Azura, the horror on her friend's face, along with the worry. ''What's up with you both? Is the future really that bad? Or... what?'' Joy asked. 

''Nothing,'' Azura spoke up after a long silence, apart from Indigo, who was rummaging through Joy's stuff, admiring each spell book. ''How do you want to make my- Indigo a witch?'' Azura asked curiously. 

''The mist, it's fading,'' Izzy whispered to Azura. 

They all looked outside at where the trees slowly appeared into picture, the mist becoming more transparent. What if they never got out of here? ''Oh, a wishing star,'' Joy spoke up as they all turned to her. 

''What's a wishing star?'' Izzy asked as their minds were like a potion, like so many questions and worries mixed together into one large mess that only caused them so much stress in the situation that they were in. 

Indigo shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to them. ''Do you both really need to know this?'' Joy asked them with a reluctant frown. ''The great wizard himself gave it away to the most creative and imaginative potion! Sadly, my friend, Pippa won it along with my arch enemy, Ursula Hallow, ugh, Pippa is always paired with her.'' Joy looked both enraged and upset.

''Yeah, and our plan is to take it, and I can be Joy's friend, is that what we're doing?'' Indigo asked Joy. 

''Well, technically, but Pippa is still my friend! I don't want to lose her, and she's going to be furious,'' Joy explained as she looked hesitant for a moment. ''But Indigo deserves to be a witch, and Pippa does prefer those other witches...''

''What other witches? Who is Pippa?'' Azura asked curiously. 

''Pippa, we met back in our first year,'' Joy explained. ''But that's not what we need to do, we need to get the wishing star, that's what is most important right now,'' Joy mentioned as she stood up. ''Now, are we going to stand here or are we going to go?'' 

Izzy and Azura looked at each other, hurrying after Indigo and Joy. Azura paused as Izzy looked back at her. She looked devastated and in shock. Izzy said nothing as they hear the laughter echoing down the castles, their footsteps fading. 

''What's wrong?'' Izzy asked. 

''I... That's mum, my mum!'' Azura whispered, voice shaking as she rubs her hands like if it was cold. ''HB... She knew her, all along... I don't want to be here, I don't want mum to have magic or, what if mum was hiding it all along?'' Azura felt tears fall down her cheek, vision blurred as she stands on the staircase.

''Look, Azura, all we need to do is get out of this mist, let's not follow them, then,'' Izzy explained as she took a look outside, the mist disappearing slowly but gradually. ''Please, don't cry,'' Izzy whispered as she took a step up to look at her friend. 

''No,'' Azura whispered, shaking her head. 

''What do you mean?'' Izzy frowned as she looked back down at the bottom of the staircase. ''We need to get back, Azura, we'll be stuck here for who knows how long?'' Izzy breathed heavily as she stepped down, sitting down on one of the steps. 

''I need to see what happens? Why my mum doesn't remember this place?'' Azura explained firmly. ''And I don't really care if we're stuck, I need to know and since when did everything permanently go wrong at Cackle's? We always fix it.'' 

''Mildred always fixes it,'' Izzy corrected, her voice now sly. ''You know we're only second years, right? And you're willing to trap us thirty years in the past? I have a family to go back to, us both!'' Izzy sighed, clenching her fists. 

''But my mother could have lied to me? HB could have lied to me! I need to fix their mess, or I am never forgiving them again, for lying to me and acting like if life goes on as normal, my mum could have been a witch if HB gave her magic, I need to stay longer,'' Azura explained, her voice loud and Izzy whispering for her to quieten down. 

''Azura... Please, we need to go,'' Izzy pleaded as Azura hurried past her, Izzy standing up. 

''Fine, but I am staying, I'll find a way back without you,'' Azura explained as she stormed down the staircase. Izzy looked at her helplessly, hurrying after her. She couldn't let her best friend go out on her own. 

They didn't stop running down the corridors, down staircases and twisted down corners, searching for the two. It took them a long time before they stormed into the office, a shine of light glow elegantly as they watched Joy hold the now empty bottle and Indigo levitating.

Indigo was magic.


	5. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Azura try to stop the two but something else leaves them in what could be a never ending disaster

Azura and Izzy stood in the office entrance, watching the two friends laugh with delight, but neither Izzy nor Azura felt the same delight. Azura was fixed on them both, gazing at both of their smiling faces and their embraces. The two were best friends, both magic now. It made Azura happy, but an unknown concern sat in the bottom of her stomach.

The giggles and cheering soon made Azura feel sick as she rushed away from the door, staring down at the floor, shoulder lifting and deflating at eery breath she took. Izzy peered at her sorrowfully, and back at the two that were now making every physical object lift from their original places.

The two had disappeared when Azura and Izzy decided to look back at what they were doing, which caused them to hurry inside frantically. None of them were there, they must have transferred is what Izzy considered had happened.

''Where did they go?'' Azura frantically asked Izzy, who seemed way too focused on the light through the window. ''The mist is disappearing, we need to find them both!'' Azura yelled as she was now helpless, with no idea what to do. 

''Please, calm down,'' Izzy told Azura, who looked as if she was about to sit down and have a fit. ''Please, we'll find a way out we just need to find someone, or something that could get us out of here,'' Izzy explained as she looked at Azura, who was still shaking. 

''But who?'' Azura asked as they heard footsteps towards the office. It was an older witch, with blonde curly hair, she was an old witch with grey strands of hair and in her green dress, walking into the office. They back away. 

''Who are you two, do I know you?'' She asked with a confused frown. Izzy and Azura were too afraid to answer her, standing there, arms in front of them as they look at her, intimidated and afraid to get in trouble. ''No need to fear me, girls?'' 

''Uh...'' Azura started nervously. 

''We're from the future cackle's academy,'' Izzy explained as she stepped forward. ''We accidentally got here through the mist, and now we don't know how to get out of here,'' Izzy explained. 

''Mist of time? So that's why it's cloudy outside, silly me, I think I might have overslept,'' The older witch explained as she peered out of the window. ''There's not long left until it's officially gone, but the mist of time was only a decade back, it appears every fifty years, I have no idea who summoned it.'' 

''We're afraid we know who summoned it, Uh, some Joy here,'' Azura explained as she purposefully acted like she did not know her, but she did and that couldn't keep her calm at all, the idea that their strict potion teacher was a mischievous, smiley girl and worst, friends with her mother.

''Joy, yes, one of my favourite students, don't tell anyone I have favourites,'' Miss Bat said with a smile on her face as she turns back to them. ''You're saying she summoned this?'' Miss Bat asked them with a frown. 

''Yes, and we need to know how to get out of here, and fast,'' Izzy explained impatiently. 

''Oh yes, let me try and remember, my mind's getting a bit fuzzy lately, I have to say,'' Miss Bat chuckled as she played with the baton that she pulled down from where it sat on her ear. ''You stick your hand out in front of you and enter back through where you came through,'' She explained finally after a few minutes. 

''Thank you, Miss!'' Azura said with smile as they hurried out. 

''I thought we were checking on your mother and Joy?'' Izzy asked as they walked up to the entrance hall, hurrying to the door. ''Azura?'' Izzy then asked her with a sad look on her face as Azura turned around.

''I know... But... We can't stay,'' Azura said miserably as she opened the door. ''Izzy? I think... It's too late.'' They looked at each other, devastated. ''It's too late, the mist, it's gone.'' 


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Azura try to find a way out of the mist

''So, we're stuck here eternally,'' Azura said as she leaned against the wall, where they sat on the staircase, picking at their nails nervously. The silence began to make them less and less settled, and the longer they sat in the quiet, the quicker they began to take in the trouble they were in. 

Izzy just shrugged her shoulders as she leaned her head back against the cold wall, staring up at the ceiling, which made her dizzy as she eyed everything that was above them. She was in no mood to talk, she was desperate to get them both back. 

''Look, I know you're mad at me... for getting us stuck here, for making you come here with me and that I yelled at you, it was bad of me as a friend, and I'm really sorry,'' Azura mentioned as she sniffed. ''I was just... I always wondered why I'm magic, why my mum isn't, well, wasn't or... I just was desperate to know.'' 

''Look, if it was my dad that is in the situation of your mum... I'd do the same thing,'' Izzy explained with a nervous smile as she looked over at the outside, the mist was gone, and it just hit her that she could never go back to her dad. She let out an awkward sob. 

''Hey, don't cry, please,'' Azura said softly as she looked at Izzy with a sorrowful look on her face. They were on their own and now, all they could think of was their Cackle's and the look on their parent's faces when they find out that they're in the past. 

''I know, I just will never see my dad again, or Mildred, or anyone,'' Izzy explained as she sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve as she avoids eye contact with Azura, too ashamed to be crying in front of her friend, she never cried in front of people, it made her insecure and ashamed.

''Same... I don't like it here,'' Azura explained. ''I just keep wondering why Miss Hardbroom knows my mother or how my mother doesn't remember this Joy, or what happens after mum gets magic,'' Azura mentioned with a sad look on her face. ''I need to know how I can stop anything bad from happening to my mum, we need to got to the library.''

''Why?'' Izzy asked with a frown as she got up, watching Azura turn around to look at her. 

''Research,'' Azura replied as she hurried up the staircase followed by Izzy. It took them a while to get to the library on the other side of the castle and when they entered, it was depressing and the air was full of thick dust. ''Look in every book, we need to find another way back through the mists and see what will happen to my mum when she gets magic from a wishing star.'' 

Izzy nodded as they both split up, searching one half of the library. It went silent between them, and they began to search through the books. Each book had a certain topic and knowing that it'd take forever, so every book that was not relevant, were piled up in any corner. 

''What are we looking for?'' Izzy asked as she flicked through some books. 

''Anything on magic and non-magical people, and the mists of time,'' Azura explained as she held one book against her chest, searching through more and more books. ''We have to keep on trying, anything before something could happen to my mum, or Joy.'' 

Izzy nodded as they continued to search, it took them an hour before they finally found the right book, precisely three books that could give them a clue. Izzy and Azura smiled at each other as they sat down on the floor, opening the three book at a specific page. ''Okay, this is going to be a long day,'' Azura said with a sigh. 

''We need to summon another mists of time!'' Izzy informed as put the book down as her face lit up with hope. ''But there's no spell in here on how we do the spell? How useless.'' Izzy slammed it shut. ''Very helpful,'' She mumbled sarcastically.

''Nothing about my mother either,'' Azura muttered as she closed the book, she had completely lost any hope she hd after searching through every page if the books, and none contained anything about a wishing star or non-magicals. ''what are we going to do now?'' Azura held her head in her hands, with an annoyed sigh.

They spent another few hours trying to find something but nothing that they found contained what they wanted to know about Azura's mother. Suddenly, there was a shout that echoed down the corridors and a sudden crash and thud. 


	7. The Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Izzy find the worst that's to come...

They hurried down the staircase, hearing the entrance door slam shut loudly, which made them startled. ''What is going on?!'' Izzy asked Azura, with affright as they reach the entrance door. There, they discovered something unlooked-for. 

Glass was tattered across the hall, and the piece of furniture was entirely destructed, barely placed upright. They could tell that it had to do with Indigo and Joy, who were gone. It took them a long moment to process that something was not right. 

''It has to be something to do with the wishing star and Indigo's magic,'' Izzy explained to Azura as they hurried after Joy, who had just run through the school gate. The Cold was bitter, but they didn't care less. Izzy watched Azura hurry ahead of her, Izzy trying to catch up as they could hear Joy cry out Indigo's name. 

''My mother... she's in danger!'' Azura cried out as they urge on into the dense woods, and the deeper they got in, the more steep and scar it began to get. A humble mist was left behind from the morning and soon, they found it even tougher to catch up which made Azura desperately try to run further despite how they were wheezing by the time they got to the open field. 

''I can't see them,'' Izzy spat out as she stopped, the high grass was poking them every step they took and Azura still refused to stop, tears in her eyes as she turned down trying to give up until she could see if Indigo was all right.

''We need to keep going, I can see them,'' Azura hollered as she ran up in front, Izzy hurrying after her. Azura was determined, shortly, they reached Joy's side, looked at Indigo with a bewildered look on their faces as Indigo looked at them with a smile on her face, but a smile that was not like Indigo's familiar smile.

''Ladies and gentlemen! Girls and boys! Today I will make Cackle's academy vanish!'' Indigo yelled with a smirk, her voice sounded like if it was all fun and games as they all glanced back at the castle. 

''Indie, no!'' Joy cried as she turned back to her friend. ''Please! Listen to me, please!'' Azura's heart broke as she heard the tone of the fourth year girl as Indigo just laughed it off as a tear fell down Joy's face. 

''Indigo?'' Izzy was first to say as Indigo raised her hand to feel her head. They all heard a crackle, a sound that only brought them all dread and fear. They watched Indigo back away, fleeing deeper into the woods. 

''Indigo!'' Azura cried out, her voice echoing, a chill going up their spine as they see Indigo stop, far in front of them. There was sudden rumble and the next thing they knew, there stood a statue, a stone stature. They stood there, Azura almost falling to her knees in terror. ''Mum...'' Azura whispered as she was first to hurry up to the statue, followed by the two. 

Azura broke down into tears, feeling Indigo's stone hand. ''How? How... My mum... she...'' Azura started as she let go if the statue, unable to take her eyes of Indigo's still face. She turned to Joy, who had tears falling down her face in horror as Izzy looked at the statue in horror. ''How could you?'' Azura hissed at Joy, she wanted to yell. 

''I... I'm sorry,'' Joy whispered as she backed away, trembling in fear. ''I killed my best friend... I killed her!'' Joy screamed as she stormed away, out of sight, as Azura stood there, looking at the statue. 

''This can't be her, right?'' Azura asked Izzy as they stood there, unable to believe it. Izzy just shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet. ''There has to be something else, there has to be!'' Azura whispered, shaking her head. ''It can't end here, Mum's alive and fine back in our time, did she get saved?'' 

''I don't think so, she'd have magic,'' Izzy explained. 

''But what now? We can't just leave it like this, what am I going to ask my mum? I couldn't possibly ask HB?'' Azura explained as she refused to leave the statue as she didn't even look at Izzy as she asked those questions.

''Your mum clearly does not remember anything,'' Izzy explained,'' And if she had magic, she would have applied you to a magical junior school, that's what Sybil said...'' Izzy then sighed as she embraced her friend. 

''It's not over, there has to have happened something else.'' 


	8. Returning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy helps Azura and Izzy

Azura and Izzy made their way to the castle, they stayed silent as they had no idea what they could do now to go back to the present. They were afraid, and Izzy felt worry about her best friend, she didn't want Azura to do anything crazy and unrecoverable to help Indigo, even though her mother was all fine in the present.

Azura couldn't get the picture of Indigo's statue out of her mind, and questions about the present brought extra weight onto her shoulders. Why did HB and her mother not talk, and when they first met, HB looked like she'd seen a ghost. Many things left Azura thinking, but nothing could stop her from wondering how Indigo was free today, who released her? 

It was getting dark by the time they reached the castle, sneaking back in quietly as the door slammed shut, which didn't even startle them at all. They look down at the glass, and Azura tremored at the sight of it, imagining Indigo having destroyed it. 

They make their way up the familiar corridors, but they weren't the same, they weren't the corridors that walked through that same morning. There was no Miss Hardbroom snarling at girls to hurry along, no Miss Bat slumbering at the breakfast table or Miss Cackle telling them good morning as they enter. 

They didn't knock as they slowly opened the door whereas they enter, they can hear muffled sobs. There laid Joy, crying into her blanket, which she seized so hard that her knuckles were red. ''Don't you knock?'' Joy asked bitterly as she sat up, face red and wet from tears and the heat of the blanket. 

''Sorry,'' Azura said as they stand in front of the door, looking down at where Joy was in a fit of tears, unable to speak properly with gasping. ''Are you alright?'' Azura asked as she glanced at Izzy. 

''What... Do... You... Care,'' Joy whispered as she hiccuped. 

''I'm sorry, that I talked to you that way...'' Azura explained apologetically. ''It's just... My mum, Indigo is my mother and... I got scared and worried and confused,'' Azura explained as she avoided any eye contact with the brunette. 

''She's really your mother? I... I didn't want to do that to her,'' Joy explained as she watched Izzy and Azura sit down next to her. ''I'm a reckless witch... I don't even deserve to be one,'' She almost whispered as she shook her head tearfully. ''I don't deserve Pippa... To be free...'' She let out a shaky sigh. ''And I hate Joy.'' 

''They shouldn't trap you here, that's cruel,'' Izzy commented truthfully. ''For how long?'' 

Joy shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know,'' She answered honestly, head hung low as she stares into the ground, thinking about her life like a sudden change that she was not ready for, she wasn't ready. ''I guess I have to deal with it, don't I?'' 

''We're sorry about Indigo...'' Azura then mentioned as she looked at her. ''I can't tell you about the future but one day... things will be different,'' She explained as she didn't hesitate to put her arm around Joy comfortingly. Izzy nodded when Joy looked over at her. ''But we need your help.'' 

''We need to summon another mist, so we can travel back thirty years,'' Izzy explained to Joy as they stood up. ''And we know you know how, we just need you to help us with the spell,'' She explained. 

Joy nodded with a bittersweet smile as Izzy put her arm around Azura, who smiled. Joy rummaged through her books for a while as they eye each one that she tossed onto her bed. Joy grabbed one and brought it up to her bed. It was a notebook and inside where spells that she had memorized and kept notes.

''Here,'' Joy said as she slid it over to where they stood next to her as they read it. ''It's the spell, but I'll help, it needs a lot of magic,'' She explained as she stood up, placing the notebook onto a stool. 

They sat down around it, beginning to chant the words:

_From the past to the succeeding_ , 

_and the future to the past_ , 

_Listen to our pleading_ ,

_we summon you mist of time_ , 

_For a few hours_ , _no more or less_ , 

_Let us go back to when our clock will chime._

_Keep us there with from a minute to every hour._

They feel a small breeze blow in their faces as they let go of each other's hand, instantly hurrying to the window, where they watch sheets if clouds fall down to the ground, building up gradually in a thick mist. 

''We did it!'' Azura cheered as she hugged Joy, who hugged her back. ''Thank you,'' she whispered as she got up, standing next to Izzy. They give each other a last long look before making their way out of her room. 

They did just as Joy had told them to do, and entered in through the kitchens, just like they entered, where Miss Tapioca was baking her favourite upside down cake. Everything was back to normal. 


	9. Sad Story

It was a day after the events that had occurred, and slowly, things were settling down as normal. Azura was feeling blissful that day, waiting keenly for her mother to visit later for parents evening, which Azura was worrisome about all week.

It was a normal potions lesson that morning, and unlike others, Azura was excited. She was desperate to speak to Miss Hardbroom about the events that had happened just yesterday, that still couldn't keep her sane for the last twelve hours or so. 

The lesson was boring, like any other day, and despite Azura's curiosity in every drop of magic, today, she couldn't even concentrate on the words she was reading. Izzy had spent most of their time working together, making the potion as Azura pretended to work, watching Miss Hardbroom do her usual valuation. 

''Are you okay?'' Izzy whispered to Azura from where she had just finishing stirring the mixture. 

''I don't know,'' Azura acknowledged as she sat slouched across the desk. ''I feel like if... it's just so much to take in, that Miss Hardbroom knew my mother and that they were... friends,'' Azura explained as she began to fiddle with her pen. 

''I guess it's unusual, and sudden but... What difference does it make? Your mum's your mum, and HB's herself,'' Izzy explained as she added the foxglove into their potion, watching it turn a faint amber. 

''I know but... They deserve to know what they've been through, don't you think?'' Azura bespoke, deep in thought. Izzy just nodded her head as she finished off the potion as five minutes of the lesson was left over. 

''I've got to find out what happened after that, or I'll never focus on classes before I know,'' Azura complained as she started to pack her thing when the bell rang. She did it rapidly, so she could talk to Miss Hardbroom as urgently as she could. 

''Miss Hardbroom?'' Azura spoke up as the classroom slowly emptied.

''Yes, Azura Moon?'' Miss Hardbroom asked as she didn't even look up at her as she gathered the papers into a neat pile. ''Is there anything I could assist you with? She then asked, still not looking at her. 

''I need to talk to you about something private,'' Azura explained tensely as she watched Miss Hardbroom finally look at her with an intimidated look on her face, like if she was expecting something dreadful. ''It's about my mum and... You.'' 

''There is nothing between your mother and... me,'' Miss Hardbroom lied. 

''I saw something in the mists of time,'' Azura explained as she watched Miss Hardbroom stiffen as she said so. ''I saw you and my mum thirty years ago...'' Azura mentioned as Miss Hardbroom gives her a guilty look. ''What happened?'' 

''It was a reckless doing of mine which I do not want to talk about,'' Miss Hardbroom explained as she instantly goes to walk out of the classroom, until she is stopped. 

''Don't walk away!'' Azura demanded as Miss Hardbroom paused and turned around to look at her with a disapproving look on her face. ''I want to know what happened next with my mother,'' Azura explained.

''Mildred Hubble brought her back, as the reckless girl she was when she turned into that statue,'' Miss Hardbroom explained bitterly as she turned back to her desk. ''Kept myself a secret from her for weeks, until someone exposed my identity to her.'' 

''What happened then?'' Azura asked as she sat at the desk, clutching her bag as she processed everything. ''What happened when she knew you were Joy?'' Azura asked as she looked up at her potions teacher. 

''Don't you mention that name,'' Miss Hardbroom snapped. ''She ran away, she had passed her basic witching exam, and she ran away when she found out, she was gone for days until she came back to rescue the school from one of the student's reckless plans, we reconciled, in a way.'' 

''What do you mean, in a way?'' Azura asked. 

''I treated her like she meant nothing to me, it went completely downhill on her birthday,'' Miss Hardbroom explained as she sat down at her desk, opposite Azura. ''Magic decided to restore her years that she spent as stone... And whenever we spoke, I tried to inform her of something, she began to think I wanted her gone,'' Miss Hardbroom explained.

Azura didn't look at her teacher but processed it in her mind, imagining everything as she felt a sudden sadness wash over her as she begins to wonder what both had been through and what her mother did not know. 

''I had the responsibility to stop her from growing up all of a sudden, and I purposefully sent her back in time when I knew that her mother... She was missing for years, and it was because of me,'' Miss Hardbroom explained. ''She hated me, and it's understandable, and I decided she deserved better and sent her into the past, so she had never met me.'' 

Azura didn't say anything as she slowly nodded, realizing everything, which began to link together. ''I understand... but... don't you think you should restore her memories or talk to her?'' Azura asked.

''Absolutely not,'' Miss Hardbroom suddenly sneered as she stood up. ''This conversation is not to be spoken to any of your friends or your mother, do you understand?'' Miss Hardbroom asked calmly as Azura could tell she was upset. 

''Okay,'' Azura said as she stood up and left. ''Thanks for telling me.'' 


	10. Remembering And Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura has a plan, a Plan that turns out to backfire everything

Parents evening had quickly come, and it had taken a few hours for Indigo to arrive that evening for Azura's parents evening. Azura was nervous, not only about her grades etc. but about Miss Hardbroom refusing to tell her mother, which pressured Azura. 

''hey, mum!'' Azura shouted out to her as she leapt into her mother's tight hug. ''I've missed you so much, it's been crazy, I have to tell you everything!'' Azura smiled at her mum, but it quickly disappeared when the flashbacks of the concealed past came back to Azura when she looked at her happy mother, and it hurt her to know that her mother was hidden from the truth. 

''Oh, you will! I have missed you and you'll get the best surprise for your birthday, you wait and see,'' Indigo said with a smile, winking at her, pulling Azura close to her as they make their way to the first teacher. 

Spell science came out brilliantly, better than Azura expected, which made her mother proud. _She is an ambitious girl, Azura Moon, one of my best students, always eager for activities_ \- was what Mr Daisy described. 

Chanting was next, with Miss Drill, which was clearly not something Miss Drill was interested in - mentioned Indigo with a chuckle, smile fading as she mentioned it being a strange déjà vu moment, which Azura just raised an eyebrow. 

After many teacher's opinions on Azura's behalf, it finally came the time that Indigo had to see Miss Hardbroom, which Azura was anxious about. She had to think of something. And there came her idea, like a lightbulb that lit up. ''Mum! Follow me!'' Azura called out as she hurried down the corridor. 

''Azura?!'' Indigo called out as she followed her daughter down the long corridors, following the mischievous girl into an empty room, where Azura was rummaging through a drawer. ''What on earth are you doing?''

''I wanted you to test something, it's something I've been making in class but got it confiscated, it's a powder that...'' Azura started quite hesitantly despite her confidence. ''It is for positivity and my last batch sort of... didn't work great, so this one works, and I hoped you'd like to... try it?'' Azura asked as she covered the label that read _remembering powder_. 

''Okay, just I hope that I don't wake up in any hospital or in a river, okay?'' Indigo joked as she watched Azura open it, with a grin on her face. 

_Make her remember Joy Hecate Hardbroom and Cackle's academy_ Azura whispered under her breath as the powder drifted up to Indigo, who inhaled it quite willingly as she let out a breath. _Still smiling, good_ Azura whispered with a nod.

''Oh, I guess I do feel positive to be back here after so long, I actually don't know how long?'' Indigo explained with a smile as she observed the area, letting it all sink in ''Now, let's go to our next parent's evening, shall we?'' Indigo said with a smile to Azura.

They walked up to the potions classroom, where Azura let out a long breath as she let go of her mother's hand as Miss Hardbroom let them in, eyeing Indigo as she walked in, sitting at her desk as she tried to focus on the papers than Indigo. 

Indigo had a strange smile on her face, Azura noticed as she looked over at HB with worry. Azura began to feel sick, sick with worry as she couldn't take her eyes off the two, by now, no one knew if Indigo would mention anything or not. ''So how's my Azura doing, _Miss Hardbroom_ ,'' Indigo asked rather suspenseful. 

''She's doing well, Ms Moon,'' Miss Hardbroom explained as she looked down at the report. ''She's been well-behaved since the start of term, which I am... impressed,'' Miss Hardbroom explained as she watched Azura smile at her mother, who didn't entirely smile, eyeing her. That made her nearly lose control of her nerves as she focused down on the report. 

''She's skipped classes a few times, which I must say I am not proud of, snook out during a dangerous mist and other than a few complaints here, your daughter is doing... great,'' Miss Hardbroom explained as she pursed her lips.

''Oh you have not changed at all, have you?'' Indigo started as she clenched her fists, glaring at Miss Hardbroom, who looked truly confused and actually afraid. ''Don't act like you do not know what happened to us? I'm done, you've always had a complaint, and you lied, and you always do, Miss Hardbroom.'' 

Azura was on the edge of tears, head in hands as she looked at the devastated look on Miss Hardbroom's face. ''Come on, Azura! Let's go, and now!'' Indigo said as she gave Miss Hardbroom a dirty look. ''You were never Joy, she would never betray me.'' 

''Mum, please,'' Azura whispered as she stayed in the seat. Soon, Azura left devastated as she followed her furious mother. The plan had torn both apart instead of bring them back together. 


	11. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Azura and HB (Don't come at me if this turns out to be cringe because I love this, and you can't stop me heh)

''Mum, please,'' Azura cried as they reached the entrance hall, stopping as she let go of her mother's hand, tears running down her face as Izzy ran up to her. ''I might have... messed up,'' Azura said shamefully. 

''I'm done with this, Azura, I'm sorry, but you don't know what that disgraceful woman has done, has treated me, you don't even know, darling,'' Indigo explained as she stressfully sat down. ''It's like I suddenly remember this place, all of a sudden.'' She turned to Azura. 

''I might have given you a remembering spell, to remember what happened,'' Azura admitted as she looked up at her mother for forgiveness, though her other just looked highly let down. ''But... You treated her just as bad, don't you remember what she did for you?'' Azura looked at her. 

''Everything but what I wanted, She never made me happy, and everything that she did was to make my life a misery,'' Indigo justified as she got up, seizing the bag tightly around her shoulder, looking at Azura. ''Don't you ever mess with such things again, please,'' Indigo explained as she gave Azura a hug before quickly leaving. 

''Indigo gone so quickly?'' Miss Cackle said with a confused smile. They just nod miserably as she walks away, quite worried about their sudden unhappiness. Then, when they had the urge to go up to their rooms Mildred appeared, with a smile on their face. 

''Do you want to see my mum? Oh, and there are a lot of cakes, if you want to go and try some before Beatrice and the others eat them all,'' Mildred said with a smile, which faded when they shook their head. ''What's wrong?'' Mildred asked. 

''I messed up, I ruined everything,'' Azura said with a sudden outcry, storming up the stairs as Izzy and Mildred watch her go to her room with a sad look on their faces as they followed her to her room, where they see her lying down in her bed, devastated. 

''I only wanted to fix things, and I messed it all up! HB's going to hate me forever! She'll be devastated!'' Azura cried as she sat up, hot tears falling down her face as Izzy and Mildred sit down next to her. ''My mum's going to hate me for it, and all I wanted to do was help fix things,'' Azura said as she choked out another sob. 

''What did you do, Azura?'' Mildred asked as she looked at Izzy. ''Do you know anything about... this?'' Mildred asked Izzy. 

''Azura gave her mother a remembering potion, to remember Miss Hardbroom but instead of it ending out alright, she got mad at her, yelled at her and left,'' Izzy explained as she could read the worry on Mildred's face. 

''And it's all my fault, I shouldn't have done it, but mum deserved to know and... HB deserved to reunite with her, but now I might have made it worse and don't even know if she'll forgive me afterwards,'' Azura explained as she stood up. 

''Where are you going?'' Mildred asked Azura as they stood up and followed her. ''Azura?'' Mildred called out as they followed their friend up a staircase and down to the potions classroom, opening the door, but Azura hurried out as they realized it was empty. 

''I need to be alone, I need to apologize to Miss Hardbroom,'' Azura explained as both Izzy and Mildred nodded as they watch Azura disappear down another corridor. She hurried along, and the corridors went quiet. 

''Miss Cackle? Have you seen Miss Hardbroom?'' Azura asked as she almost bumped into Miss Cackle, who looked worried. ''I need to talk to her.''

''Is everything alright? I'm afraid you're not allowed down these corridors, it's staff only for a reason,'' Ada stated as she gave Azura a sad smile as she watched Azura walk further down the corridor despite Miss Cackle's rejected permission. She followed as she watched Azura knock on Miss Hardbroom's door. Silence. 

''Look, if you're in there, it's me... Azura,'' Azura started as she tear streamed down her cheek. ''I... It was stupid of me... I shouldn't have done it,'' Azura explained as she kept her head low, though she knew that Miss Hardbroom wouldn't talk to her face to face. 

''I shouldn't have brought Indigo's memories back, and she's mad at me too,'' Azura explained with a shaky sigh. ''And all I wanted was for my mum to know the truth, and I never thought that she'd react that way... I swear, Miss Hardbroom, I just wanted everything to go well.'' 

''I... I'll speak to Indigo, I can tell her everything,'' Azura said as she looked at the closed door hopefully, still, Miss Hardbroom didn't open it, but she could hear movement in the room. ''I'll fix it, I... I messed up, and I am sorry, again,'' Azura explained. ''And you're still my favourite teacher, you're not so bad... you're just lonely, and it's not your fault.'' Azura smiled to herself as another tear fell down her face. 

''So, I'll try to fix it,'' Azura explained as her voice trembled through tears. ''Yeah... I'm sorry.'' Azura walked away from the door, looking away as she passed Miss Cackle without looking at her as she walked away. 


	12. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo decides to talk to HB - finally

The night passed peacefully and the next day, Hecate had spent in her room, thinking things over. Miss Drill had covered her classes and Hecate was still thinking over what Azura had told her yesterday evening, which still brought her into tears. 

The young girl was sweet, the only student that hugged her or liked her. Everyone else despised her, they hated her for how she taught them, and she knew already, it was obvious, but she hid the fact she knew. Now that Indigo despised her, she couldn't think about anything else but the regret and hate that felt like she lives with forever. 

Morning felt like a day that would never come to a closing, a whole day of dwelling in her thoughts, thinking what realistic step she could take. She couldn't sit the rest of the week sorrowing over Indigo, but it felt like all she could do was sleep as it felt like every insecurity she had in the last thirty years recalled for another round of trying to break her all over again, like after she lost Pippa, and now she's lost Indigo for the third time. 

She couldn't face Azura that day because she knew that the whole lesson would be her trying to focus and not fall apart over yesterday's happening. All she could do now was mark tests, and keep her minds off things. 

She quickly put that down when she simply sat in the bed, looking out the window, stroking her black cat, which slept in her arms. There was an abrupt knock on the door as she was indecisive, unlocking it soon after putting the cat down onto her bed. It was Miss Cackle. 

''It seems you have a guest, I'm sure you won't mind...'' Miss Cackle explained, her voice wandering off as there stepped out Indigo Moon, who had a heavyhearted look on her face as she looked at Hecate. ''I'll leave you two... to talk,'' Ada explained as she closed the door behind her. 

Hecate stayed silent as Indigo stood there, taking in the comfortable bedroom. They said nothing for a long moment as Hecate lingered, not knowing what to say as she stroked her cat, trying to process Indigo's presence in her room, which she usually kept to herself whenever Pippa didn't visit, which she did now and then to catch up.

''So, I came to talk to you,'' Indigo finally spoke up. ''Like an adult, not a teenager.'' Hecate just looked at her with a small nod as she pursed her lips, moving to the two armchairs that say next to the unlit fire, which Hecate gestured for her to sit. 

''Let me guess, Azura pushed you into coming here?'' Hecate asked her as she transferred to the table two hot mugs of tea, which Indigo nodded gratefully. ''So, did you?'' 

''No, I... I came home and I regretted walking down that mountain,'' Indigo explained. ''I wasn't myself, I suddenly felt like I was a teenager again. It quickly came to me that we need to talk, and a big one.'' 

Hecate nodded as she put the teacup down. ''I guess we do,'' Hecate said with a sigh as she leaned back into the armchair, hands in front of her as she watches Indigo lift the cup and then back down. 

''Am I selfish?'' Indigo asked out of the blue, looking at Hecate with a desperate look on her face. ''I feel like if... If I was making your life a misery back then, and I was wondering if that's why you wanted me gone? Because I wanted so much from you?'' The tone in Indigo's voice were angry and hurt. 

''You were never the one that was selfish,'' Hecate admitted. ''I just... couldn't face it.'' 

''So, that's why you ran away from every problem? From me?'' Indigo asked as she looked Hecate in the eyes. ''You disappeared right in front of me when we- I needed you,'' Indigo explained. 

Hecate said nothing as she looked down. ''I couldn't bare seeing you like that,'' She then whispered, shaking her head. 

''You run away in every difficult situation when it included me, you never told me that you were my best friend, because you were scared, and you did the same back there with the others,'' Indigo explained, voice trembling with emotions. ''Why?''

Hecate didn't say a word for a long moment as she tries to figure out the words to say, or why she even did that herself. ''You're right'' Hecate responded a few moments later. ''I was too scared to face you.'' Hecate shook her head. ''But... I cared, Indigo, I did care.'' 

''I don't feel like believing it,'' Indigo muttered as she shook her head. ''How could I believe you? Or trust you? You betrayed me, not once, but twice,'' Indigo explained, leaning forwards slightly as she stares down into the unlit fireplace, where small clouds of smoke still escaped through the small openings. 

''Listen, Indigo,'' Hecate almost snapped. ''I was foolish, yes, I was, to not tell you. And it only was too later when I wanted to tell you, it was way too late, you would have hated me either way and Mildred... She didn't deserve what happened there, but that doesn't even describe how absolutely absurd of a thing I created, the mess...'' She looked down into the floating tea leaves that swum around in the cup. 

Indigo didn't say a word for a long moment as they didn't say a word. ''And then... when we made amends, I still fell distant from you,'' Hecate explained. ''And then your Birthday came along...'' 

''I remember...'' Indigo snapped. ''At that point, I gave up on you ever talking to me.'' She looked at Hecate miserably. ''You wanted me gone, and I hated you for that...'' Indigo explained as she glared at Hecate. 

''I didn't want you gone, Indigo,'' Hecate explained as she grasped the chair. ''You assumed that I wanted that, all I want was to... be your legal guardian!'' Indigo stared at her with a sad look of realization. ''The magic council was coming over to see if I was capable enough of taking care of you, and you just assumed I wanted to rid of you.'' 

Indigo didn't take her eyes off Hecate as guilt set in. ''But... Why did you not help, and when you helped, you just sent me back in time and remove my memories?'' Indigo asked as a tear fell down her face. 

''I found something, and I found out that your mother was looking for you for thirty years her whole life looking for you,'' Hecate justified as she no longer avoided any eye contact with Indigo, she really desired to make amends with her all over again. ''It was for your own good, and I thought it would be better if you forgot about everything, for your own good.'' 

''I know, it's like if I'm trying to make a good excuse for everything I did and how I treated you...'' Hecate explained as she nervously grasped one hand in another. ''Thre's nothing more to my point now, and I'm sorry, I know that you don't-'' 

''It's really alright, I forgive you and... it shouldn't be you apologizing, it should be me,'' Indigo explained, head held low. ''I always assumed the worst of things from you back then, I remember, and I was reckless,'' Indigo mentioned. ''It was terrible of me back then, and I'm sorry.'' 

Hecate nodded as she barely held her tears back as she looked at Indigo with a nod. ''And I'd like to hang out some time? Maybe talk more, try to fix things?'' Indigo suggested with a sad smile. 

''I'd rather not... I don't want to ruin everything again,'' Hecate said as she shook her head. 

''I promise you that I will never let it happen, I won't,'' Indigo explained as she stood up and took Hecate's hand, so that they were face to face. ''I messed up last time, and it's time we fixed things. So, please, I'd like to meet up some time, please?'' 

Hecate finally nodded as Indigo embraced her. ''I guess we'll meet some time,'' Hecate finally said as Indigo backed away, with a warm smile. She smiled as she watched Indigo leave the room, looking back at her before closing it. 

The End.


End file.
